Don't Kill For Me
by Yuki-Feline
Summary: Jimmy was like an older brother to Yuki. When she came back to Japan, Jimmy was gone. This caused Yuki to lose her mind and trying to get revenge on her long lost brother.


A little note: Hello, my name is Yuki Zero. Sometimes I put myself in my fics. Now Jimmy is cute, but in this fic? No. He's more like a brother. ENJOY ^_^.

Once there was a 15 year old boy named Jimmy Kudo. He wanted to be a detective. His friend was an eleven year old girl from the USA. Her name was Yuki Zero.

It all started as a normal day. Yuki woke up with a smile on her face. Her grandfather was a professor. Jimmy was a family friend. She grew up with him. Yuki thought of Jimmy as an older brother and a rival. Yuki was starting the sixth grade.

Yuki was on her way out the door, until her grandfather told her to stop for a second.

"Yuki?" said her grandfather.

"Yes Gramps?" said Yuki.

"Sit down, my dear," said her grandfather.

"No time for that pops. I gotta go," Yuki said rushing.

Her grandfather threw a glass full of coffee on the ground in anger. Yuki jumped. She knew it had to be bad so she closed the door and sat down.

"Don't tell me it's Jimmy? Is he okay?" Yuki questioned.

"Jimmy is fine. I got a call today," said her grandfather.

"From school? I didn't mean to skip class! I was trying to be cool! And I am also sorry for cussing out my teacher! And--!" Yuki blurted out.

"I'll talk to you about that later," her grandfather said.

"It was a call from your father," her grandfather said.

The guilt left Yuki's face from the fact that she ratted herself out and she became shocked.

"What? He's in jail," Yuki said.

"They let him out and he's getting custody of you," said her grandfather.

"No…" Yuki said as her eyes got watery.

"We go to court tomorrow," said her grandfather.

Jimmy knocked on the front door.

"Yuki, come on," said Jimmy.

"Jimmy and I are going to walk you to school," said Rachel.

Yuki got up and slowly walked to the door.

"Gramps… Don't let mommy down. If he killed her, you know he would kill me," Yuki said.

Yuki acted like she was happy in front of Rachel and Jimmy. Since Yuki was also a young detective, anybody who messed with her never got away with it.

After school was over, Yuki sat on the beach alone. Rachel came over.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" asked Rachel.

Yuki watched the sunset.

"Rachel… don't tell Jimmy," Yuki said.

"You can tell me," said Rachel.

"You know that I'm from the US, right? My mother was a Japanese woman, and my father is a black man. My dad sold drugs and owned a gang. I hate him," said Yuki.

"How terrible!" said Rachel.

"He would often beat mommy. Even when she was pregnant, he beat her. He had mixed feelings about kids of his own. The day after I was born, he killed her. Grandpa told me the cops said he tried to drown me in beer and throw me away. He was put in jail and Grandpa got custody of me. The first person I saw when I opened my eyes was Jimmy," said Yuki as she began to cry.

"I could never forget that. I was only two weeks old and it was the first time opened my eyes. I was smiling in the face of my hero. My brother. And he smiled back" Yuki said emotionally.

"So why are you sitting here all alone?" Rachel asked Yuki.

"That's my point. They let him out of jail… And he wants custody of me. I may never see you, Jimmy, or Gramps ever again," said Yuki.

"Well. I thought you had a fight, but you should know how to defend yourself. And Jimmy…." said Rachel, looking on the bright side.

"Help me with everything, How am I going to take the rest of my life without him when I can't even take 5 minutes without him without thinking he got hurt on some fucking case?" screamed Yuki.

"Yuki… I won't tell him… But the least you can do is say goodbye," said Rachel.

"Jimmy already knows what happened in my life. He just doesn't know I'm leaving," said Yuki.

The next morning, Yuki was talking in her sleep. Jimmy and Rachel came to the door to pick Yuki up for school, just like every morning.

"Good morning kid," Professor greeted the kids, pretending to be really chipper.

Professor remembered not to tell anybody that Yuki was leaving since she told him to keep it a secret.

"Yuki will not be coming to school today," said Professor.

"Is she okay?" asked Jimmy, concerned.

"Jimmy, Rachel. You might want to go see her," said Professor in depression.

Jimmy's heart raced. He thought Yuki was hurt. They busted in her room. All her stuff was packed. She was dressed like she was going to the airport.

"Yuki?" said Jimmy.

Yuki ran to Jimmy in tears. Rachel began to cry behind Jimmy.

"What's going on?" asked Jimmy.

"I love you Jimmy. You're my hero and brother. I'm sorry," said Yuki.

"Did you kill somebody? What have I told you? There is no right reason to kill!" shouted Jimmy.

"I didn't kill," said Yuki.

Yuki embraced Rachel one last time.

"Love you, kid," said Rachel.

Professor was in the hallway and covered is face with one hand, crying. It pained him to see his granddaughter crying like this.

"You kids better head on to school," said the Professor.

Jimmy and Rachel went to school.

"Rachel… Tell me what that was al about this morning," said Jimmy.

"We're never going to see Yuki again," said Rachel as she bit her lip

"Why?" asked Jimmy.

Jimmy thought about it for a second. Then it hit him.

"Oh no. Her father? He'll kill her! She was going to leave without even saying goodbye!" shouted Jimmy.

The stress was too much for Jimmy. He then fainted. When he woke up, he thought it was all just a bad dream. He had to make sure, so he ran to Yuki's house. He saw some papers on the table and read them.

"Oh my god," said Jimmy.

Jimmy dropped the papers and dropped to his knees and grabbed his hair.

"She's gone," said Jimmy.

Jimmy ran to the airport. As soon as he got there the plane had just taken off. Jimmy watched the plane take off and he could see her in the plane through the window.

"By sis," Jimmy said.

"By bro," said Yuki.

Three years passed. Jimmy became a detective. One day, he became poisoned from witnessing a case. Something wrong happened. He turned into a kid. He was now known as Conan Edogawa.

Rachel went to the Professor's house.

"Have you seen Jimmy?" asked Rachel.

"Jimmy wont be seen for a while. The last thing I heard him say was something about an important case," said the Professor.

Rachel went back home. The Professor knew that Conan was Jimmy. They started working together. A week later Yuki came back and Conan moved in with Rachel.

Yuki walked to the old house.

"Gramps?" said Yuki.

"Yuki?" said the Professor.

Yuki smiled and ran t her grandfather and embraced him.

"Three years. I became a great detective, Gramps," said Yuki.

"Oh, have you? Any boyfriends?" the Professor teased.

"Nope, no boyfriends. Odds are, I'm still no match for Jimmy. Speaking of Jimmy, where is he?" Yuki asked.

Her grandfather couldn't tell Yuki that Jimmy was a kid again because that would blow his cover but he couldn't tell her that Jimmy was on a case because she would look for him. The only choice was to break her heart.

"Yuki… Sit…" said the Professor.

Yuki's heart dropped and she sat down, "Is he okay?" she asked.

"Poisoned," said the Professor.

Yuki gasped and ran out in tears. Yuki walked down the street and saw Rachel and Conan minutes later.

"Yuki?" Rachel said in shock.

Without saying anything, Yuki ran in Rachel's arms.

"I missed you too," Rachel said.

"Tell me it's not true!" said Yuki.

"Huh?" said Rachel.

"Gramps told me that Jimmy was poisoned," said Yuki.

Rachel gasped and fell in shock and tears slowly fell from her face. Jimmy felt guilty. He couldn't even say he loved Yuki or let her know he was okay.

Yuki looked down at Conan, "Hi" she said.

"Hello, my name is Conan Edogawa," Conan introduced himself shyly.

"I'm Yuki Zero. Do you know Jimmy?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. He told me about you," Conan said.

Yuki placed her hands on his cheek.

"That face… The face of my hero. My first view. You look just like Jimmy. Rachel… This hurts. I'm going to look for clues," Yuki said.

"Okay. So you're gonna throw them in jail?" Rachel said.

"Fuck no!" shouted Yuki in a very ghetto tone.

_Yuki pulled out a gun and aimed it at the sky. _

"_Kill my brother and I'll bust a cap in your ass," said Yuki._

_Yuki shot at the sky and mistakenly shot a bird._

"_Squawk!" shouted the bird when it was hit._

Yuki exaggerated about the gun, but she remembered she had one at home. Yuki went home and turned on her TV. Everything reminded her of Jimmy.

Yuki spent a lot of time with Conan because he reminded her of Jimmy. Yuki tried to find Jimmy's grave, but never found it.

A month later Yuki went crazy. She thought that maybe if she killed everybody, she might find the right son of a bitch who killed him. Yuki killed over ten people an hour. She became an assassin.

A week later she threw one of Jimmy's high school enemies on a roof. She aimed a gun at his head.

"Yuki don't do it!" Conan screamed

"Remember what Jimmy said!" said Rachel.

"I know... You're right," Yuki said.

Yuki aimed the gun at her heart, "Sorry Jimmy," she said.

Conan had to think fast. He hid behind a pole. He used a speaker box so Yuki could hear Jimmy's voice.

"Yuki, no!" shouted Conan.

Yuki froze, "Jimmy?" she said.

"Jimmy?" said Rachel.

"In the flesh," said Jimmy.

"But… Where are you?" said Yuki.

"Show your self, Jimmy," Rachel said in an angry tone.

"I love you both… Yuki… Don't do it. Put the gun down," said Jimmy.

"But… You're dead," said Yuki.

"No I'm not! Put the mother fucking gun down right mother fucking now!" Jimmy shouted in anger.

Yuki dropped the gun as fast as she could.

"Rachel… Take care of Yuki," Jimmy said.

Rachel went home. Yuki kept her eye on the pole and saw the shadow.

"Well, Jimmy… You really had me fooled," said Yuki condescendingly.

"Don't kill for me. Don't even die for me," said Jimmy.

"Okay Jimmy. Or should I say Conan," Yuki said condescendingly.

"Busted huh?" Jimmy said.

"Big time, buster!" Yuki shouted playfully with her hands on her hip.

Yuki ran to Conan and kissed his cheek. The hostage got the gun and shot Yuki. The bullet went through her and hit Conan in the head. This was the end of brother and sister.

THE END

How sad. Yay I did good job on anime fic. Please review.


End file.
